


Liminal

by OKami_hu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sibling Incest, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: "5 Genji 1 Hanzo consensual gangbang. Get wild!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for the Shimadacest Secret Santa, to the amazing [nandeeff!](nandeeff.tumblr.com) I hope it's okay. *sobbing softly*

He doesn’t know if he’s drunk or dreaming.

Hanzo feels the softness of the bed against his back, sees the ceiling above but his entire body is buzzing and he doesn’t feel like moving much. There is no pain though, the daze isn’t unpleasant. A drug, then? Maybe. He can’t bring himself to care. 

He’s naked and warm - not hot, mind you, just warm and comfortable. The bed is large, larger than it should be, the covers sinfully soft. Possibly a dream, after all. Hanzo shrugs internally, blinking slowly at the ceiling. It doesn’t matter. He feels good enough not to care, content and calm; like nothing. There’s a good kind of emptiness in him and he likes it. 

“You’re beautiful, brother.”

Hanzo finally moves though not much; he tips his head forward to look at Genji. The cyborg stands at the end of the bed, looking at him. Most probably, anyway. The visor still hides his face. 

“Is that so.” Hanzo lets his head drop back. The compliment sparks a tiny flicker of pride in him; he worked hard for his chiseled body. 

“Yes.” There’s a subtle hiss and Hanzo raises a brow. He already recognizes the sound of pressure valves. 

The mattress shifts as Genji kneels on it, his face indeed unhidden. He places a hand on Hanzo’s chest. His metallic fingers aren’t cold. 

“I love you, anija.”

Hanzo’s chest tightens subtly at the usage of Japanese. He turns his head away. Genji leans closer, to place a kiss on the bearded chin. 

“I want to show you how much I love you.”

Hanzo’s senses are suddenly alive, but he still can’t force his body to move. The room is full of subtle scents, minute noises and Hanzo can sense a presence… Or several, actually. Genji is still there, kissing his cheek, his forehead and forcing Hanzo to look back, to finally claim his lips. The kiss is deep and Hanzo lets it happen. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, there’s another face above him.

He glances at the cyborg to make sure he’s really there, but the armored hand is still on his chest, caressing him slowly. The other Genji smiles and Hanzo swallows. He’s not the only handsome Shimada around. 

This new, other Genji is human, and about as old as he should be by now, if not for the fatal consequences, traditions and a brother’s ire. He’s strong and whole, his hair dark, his expression more solemn but his eyes sparkle with the same youthful energy. 

“Anjia,” he whispers, his voice full of love and he leans down to claim Hanzo’s lips. 

Hanzo knows he should be upset. This is not possible, nothing can make it possible. He still doesn’t care though, and he still doesn’t move, as if his body had gone numb, but it’s not so, he can feel the hands, one metallic and one flesh gliding over his skin. 

Another figure merges out of the dark, like a shadow brought to life. This one is a human, too; Hanzo can tell, even if the face is covered by a pale grinning mask. An Oni… he remembers the mask and the tales told by his father. The Onis had been Shimadas of great skill. It wasn’t hard to guess that Lord Shimada had high hopes of his younger son bearing the title on a day, too. 

The Oni isn’t as gentle; his hands gropes Hanzo’s thigh with force but the archer is already focusing on something else.

The fourth is more cyborg, a beautiful stranger. The mask is different, the visor is blue and resembles small, round glasses. There’s a blue scarf wrapped around the head and shoulders and the little details whisper about exotic, foreign lands with endless plains of sand. Hanzo doesn’t know what to make of it, but the warm hand’s touch on his face is gentle.

“Anija-a! Pay attention to me!” The whine makes Hanzo gasp. The upside-down face leaning above him is painfully familiar, youthful, graced with a cheeky grin. “Come on, you gotta keep up! You’re the best, aren’t you?”

“Genji…” Hanzo finally chokes out. Genji chuckles. “Hush now. The fun’s about to begin.”

Five pairs of hands seize Hanzo and pull him up onto his knees. He feels a little weak, boneless, but he’s still able to hold his weight; not that he needs to. Five bodies press against him, making it impossible to fall. Their voices whisper sweet, or, in the Oni’s case, dirty things into his ears, both in Japanese and English. 

“You’re so soft and smooth. So strong, a perfect warrior. You’ve got the prettiest cock. I love you, anija.” And the thing that makes him shiver: “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Hanzo can’t protest. This is too much, his body is coming alive, his penis is getting hard fast. Hands and hungry mouths attack every inch of him. He can feel someone pulling the tie from his hair. Someone else grabs his asscheeks and pulls them apart for the third to tease him with a slick fingertip. Not too long though; the finger slips in then out, in and out… Hanzo whines but the sound is smothered by a kiss. 

The ribbon winds up tied around the base of Hanzo’s cock and he can only gasp helplessly as the Cyborg begins to lick the sensitive head. Older Genji is paying loving attention to Hanzo’s nipples while the Little Sparrow is busy shoving his tongue down Hanzo’s throat. It’s probably the Oni fingering him, adding more and more lube and occasionally deliberately poking the prostate, which makes Hanzo moan. The Bedouin’s hands are skimming over his sides and back, warm and gentle. 

They don’t shut up, either. Compliments, praise and endearments pour from their mouths like summer rain, telling Hanzo what he likes to hear, wants to hear and needs to hear. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“Nothing can change my love for you.” 

“Father would be proud of you.”

Hanzo’s breath hitches with a sob. His arms finally rise; he wants to embrace all versions of his brother. “I’m not worthy,” he gasps. “I’m so sorry, Genji…!”

“Of course you’re worthy!”

“I have forgiven you. No bad blood between us.”

“I love you so much, anija.”

“We’re going to love you so fully and fiercely.”

“Will you let us?”

“Yes!” Hanzo gasps. “Love me, please…!”

He can’t track all the motion but the result is more important. He’s straddling the Oni, whose cock is poking his backside and he can feel all their eyes on him. Hanzo, without an ounce of doubt, rises then sinks down slow, moaning as the hard flesh breaches his body. 

Once he’s seated, full and faintly aching, the Cyborg drapes across the Oni’s midsection and smiles up at Hanzo before his mouth engulfs Hanzo’s cock. The archer bites his lower lip. 

The Bedouin and Older Genji stand up on either sides; their penises stand proudly and Hanzo grabs them both without hesitation.

Lastly, careful fingers card through his hair; Little Sparrow smiles brightly and chuckles when Hanzo leans into his hand eagerly. Then, he grabs his own erect penis and playfully brushes it against Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo’s eyes drift shut and his mouth opens wide. Then he begins to move. 

It’s a little awkward at first, and his muscles start protesting after a while, but the Cyborg helps him out; he abandons Hanzo’s cock and moves behind him, slipping metallic hands under Hanzo’s buttocks. Those hands can lift a lot more than most humans and they don’t tire, so Hanzo lets the Cyborg take his weight and now the Oni can jerk his hips upwards with force, stabbing in deep. 

Hanzo loves it. He’s lightheaded and his ass is perfectly full. This is a really good fuck. He can also feel the Cyborg’s cock poking the small of his back. Hanzo is aware that he’s being used like some toy, but he doesn’t care. He loves every second of it. 

The penises in his hand are different - one metal and silicone, one flesh, but the shape is near identical. They’re both hot and heavy in his hands and he jerks them off expertly, eager to please. If he could, he’d gladly suck them off but Little Sparrow isn’t keen on pulling out of his brother’s mouth.

He’s careful not to choke Hanzo as he drives his cock into the wet heat again and again. Hanzo’s tongue works him furiously, as if there’s some delicacy between his lips; he licks and sucks, swallowing the pearly drops of precome like a man dying of thirst. Little sparrow chuckles, runs his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “You’re so good, anija,” he murmurs fondly. 

There’s no telling how much time passes until the Oni’s hips speed up, stabbing mercilessly into Hanzo, whose needy moans are muffled by the cock in his mouth. Then the Oni comes and Hanzo is seized again, moved into another position. 

He’s on his knees now, in the loving embrace of the Bedouin; Older Genji replaces the Sparrow and the Cybor offers his cock for grabs. Hanzo launches at the task with vigor while the Bedouin enters him from behind and sets a lazy pace. 

Hanzo’s world narrows down to the bed, the four cocks and one hand teasing his own, trapped erection. The need is strong but not unbearable; he can still concentrate. Older Genji fills his mouth fully and Hanzo sucks like a whore. He always wanted to do this. 

“You’re beautiful like this, anija,” Older Genji whispers. “I’m so glad to be with you.”

After an eternity, the Bedouin gasps and comes as well. Hanzo’s perspective shifts again. 

Little Sparrow sits, his back against the headboard and Hanzo is bouncing in his lap. In the short breaks, they kiss feverishly, Hanzo’s arms wound tightly around the Sparrow’s shoulders and the boy bites Hanzo’s nipples while the others keep on caressing, pinching, groping as if there’s some ancient eight-armed god behind Hanzo instead of four separate beings. With nothing in his mouth, finally he can make noise, too. 

“Genji… Genji… please...!”

“What do you want, anija?” Little Sparrow asks, sucking a dark mark into Hanzo’s throat. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

Hanzo can barely see at this point. “Love me more…!”

And he is loved, fiercely and fully. 

Older Genji claims him from behind, having Hanzo on all fours and now he gets to kiss everyone who possesses a mouth. Oni and Bedouin don’t seem keen on removing their masks, so they just caress him and it’s fine because Hanzo can barely get enough air as it is. 

After the deed is done, Hanzo is gently lowered on the bed and he instinctively curls up when everyone retreats, leaving only the cyborg close. The metallic frame curls up against Hanzo’s trembling, overheated body, spooning him. Hanzo can feel the artificial penis poking his taint and he pushes back against it weakly. 

“Anija… my handsome, strong anija.” Despite the metallic echoes, Cyborg Genji’s voice is like silk. Rippling green silk with harsh silver patterns. “Would you like to come?”

“Please!” Hanzo’s voice breaks. “Please let me come.”

“I love you.” Genji swiftly unties the ribbon and Hanzo whines from relief. Then he moans happily and grabs the sheets as Genji fills him with ease. There’s barely any resistance; Hanzo have never been fucked so thoroughly in his entire life. 

Genji embraces him and he’s gentle, so gentle. Hanzo manages to turn his head enough for a few kisses, when Genji isn’t busy kissing his brother’s shoulders and neck.

“Anija… Anija you feel so good…! Hanzo’s heart leaps at the praise. “Anija, I’m close… Oh, I love you! Anija, I’m coming-”

“ _Come for me!_ ”

Hanzo nearly rips the sheets as he comes, without as much as a touch to his cock, and he comes with a strangled cry, hard and a lot, his erection desperately twitching. 

As the high tapers off, he can still feel the loving kisses rain upon his face and hear Genji’s declaration of love. 

Hanzo smiles and sinks into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
